Molly Hooper, You Matter To Me
by SH x MH
Summary: Molly Hooper misses Sherlock (who is supposedly gone)...But she believes he doesn't have any kind of romantic feelings for her...but does he?
1. Chapter 1 Molly's Feels

**OMGGG my first storyyy! So please don't blast tons of hate :P haha imma newbie! I hope you enjoy it…there will be lots of FLUFFINESS *Warning* Sherlolly to the MAX. **

Chapter 1

Molly's Feels

"Moriarty slipped up, he made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn't matter to me was the one person who mattered the most. You made it all possible." Molly Hooper the girl that mattered.

*Sighs* Molly was at her flat laying on her bed with her little cat, Toby, curled next to her rewinding the words in her head over and over. "Mroooowwww!" Toby exclaimed. "I know Toby..I know.." Molly said. "I just can't believe he left without a word..well I shouldn't be pouting about…sounds like him anyways…hah why should I think about him so much…he doesn't even-" Molly shuddered and felt the pit of her stomach churn. "Stupid feels.." Molly grunted. "I just wish he could ask me to dinner again…I lost that chance…I thought I could move on you know Toby…but I couldn't…Tom was a great guy an all..he just wasn't…Sherlock…ugh I just can't get over that stupid face and his stupid hair and his gorgeous eyes…BLOODY- *sighs* this isn't helping either.."

Toby licked Molly's hand and rubbed his head against her. "You'll never leave me right Toby!" Toby looked at her and jumped off the bed and lazily wobbled into the kitchen. "Really Toby..you too? Food is more important..huh?"

_Sherlock…_ _I just wish he would just come back…so I can SMACK HIM FOR NOT SAYING GOODBYE! Ha…like he will ever come back…pffh maybe some telly will get all this off my mind. _Molly switched the T.V on. "Did you MISS me? Did you MISS me?" Molly could hardly believe the face she saw on the telly. She was going to scream but she felt as if someone punched her in the gut that she could barely breathe. She immediately grabbed the remote and made the haunting face disappear. "Moriarty…is..back.." she whispered. _What now…our only hope is probably half way across the world already…London is vulnerable…we're all in danger..There's-_

_*Knock* *Knock* _

_Who can that be? Its 12:46 am …_She quietly grabbed a tennis racket from her closet andwalked cautiously to the door, turned the locks, and swung the door open. Her eyes grew wide and she froze.

"Molly I need to stay here tonight.."

The tennis racket fell to the floor.

*SMACK*


	2. Chapter 2 Those Weird Emotions

Chapter 2

Those Weird Emotions

"How could you leave! JUST LEAVE! Without saying anything…not even one word.." Molly's voice cracked. "…just nothing." Her eyes started to well up with tears, but she forced them down. _Not now Molly you are not going to weep and make Sherlock have pity for you…YOU NEED TO BE STRONG! Get it together!_

"Molly I-" Sherlock couldn't even finish his thought. Molly aggressively grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into her flat. _What the heck am I doing? Bloody hell Molly…What am I going to say..WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY? I should have thought this thro- _All of the sudden Molly felt herself falling backwards and gravity was working just fine…It was just like the movies with those scenes set in slow motion…because as soon as she realized she had Sherlock on top of her and just like that their lips were pressed against each other. Molly suddenly felt a hot sensation creep up her face.._Oh god..im blushing!_ Sherlock noticed her face getting vibrantly rosy and immediately broke off the unintended kiss. The two froze for a moment taking in what just happened and stared blankly at each other. Sherlock got up and held out a hand for Molly. She obligingly took his hand and brought herself up. An awkward silence fell…

"Molly…I think you should put something on…" Sherlock said abruptly

"…What"

Sherlock glanced at her then instantly the other way "Ahemm…your apparel.."

Molly peered down at her clothing…she was just wearing a t-shirt and her underwear…_This is not happening…._ Molly got wide eyed and tried to remain calm… "Oh..I'm sorry I'll just go and put on a robe" she said smoothly. "And also Sherlock…" Sherlock looked up and tried to focus on her face. "I want my room tonight…you can stay in the guest room..ask me if you need anything." Molly said with a tad bit of character. _I'm actually not stuttering for once! Brilliant!_

"Uh…yes…I mean ok…thank you Molly" Sherlock fumbled his words out. _**Why am I handling this so apprehensively? My stomach can barely function at the least. It feels as if I'm having a mild peptic ulcer… hmm it must be an adrenaline rush, which re-routes my blood supply from "nonessential" areas like the skin and intestines to muscles and my brain. The lack of blood and oxygen causes slight spasming of the smooth muscle in my intestines and stomach..most people just call it 'butterflies' I guess…weird **_Sherlock snapped out of his haze and was watching Molly walk to her bedroom. _**These emotions..is it possible that I…NO…I can deduct something that triggered this internal tremor. **_Sherlock fixated himself on Molly and pinpointed the things that could have caused this fervor. _**Hair. Her hair is down and its glowing a vibrant auburn from the moonlig-wait..what?! Hmmm…her bare skin of her legs could have cause arousa-NO….no…no..that shouldn't be it…think..THINK…. **_Sherlock concentrated and tried to boil down to the matter he found so small…but quite ample at the same time. _**Why am I reacting in such a way? There has to be a reason for this…**_

"Sherlock..? What are you doing on the floor for?" Molly stood there staring at Sherlock with confusion on her face. She had put on light pink robe.

A surge of energy went straight to his stomach and he quickly jolted out of his trance.

"I'm..just thinking Molly.."

"What's bothering you?" Molly said very coyly

"Just…umm *cough..cough* …IM TIRED!" He quickly got up and went to the guest room. _**Oh my word…what was that..?**_

Molly stood there in awe of what just happened. _Did Sherlock just run away from me..because he was…nervous? No..nooo wayyy…haha..but..is he?_


	3. Chapter 3 Texts And Clamor

Chapter 3

Texts and Clamor

Sherlock briskly fled to the guest room and shut the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door and sighed.

"Why do I feel like such a dim-witted fool.." Sherlock whispered to himself.

"Mrow!" Toby called out.

"Hello Toby." Sherlock observed the little cat lying on the bed. "Does your gut quiver around your owner?" He walked up and fell onto the bed and sighed. *Bzzzt Bzzzzt* Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and took out his phone. He received a text from John. '_Sherlock where are YOU?! Mrs. Hudson has been worried sick. She called me and told me you haven't arrived yet. What on earth are you doing?' _

'_Im at Molly's -SH' *SEND* Three seconds passed and John responded. _

'_Oh..ok I'll tell Mrs. Hudson..but why?'_

'_What do you mean.."why" -SH?' _

'_You know what I mean Sherl'_

'_John you know I told you not to call me that…ever -SH' _

'_Ok…fine but Molly's?' _

'_Yes..and -SH'_

'_OHH it's because of Moriarty isn't it?'_

'_yep –SH'_

'_Hmm'_

'_What John? -SH'_

'_Are you sure it's nothing else?'_

Sherlock froze and stared at John's intrusive words and thought what John was trying to imply.

'Sherlock?'

_Does he think I'm here because I fancy…Molly? I don't understand. _Sherlock pushed 'Call'

"_**John what are you trying to refer to?"**_

"_Hello to you too. Uhhh….hmm how should I say this..?"_

"_**John..what is it?"**_

"Do you…*cough* I mean do you have-"

"_**Do I have a hint of inclination towards Molly? Do I take in delight being around her? Has my eyes shown any amusement by her presence? WHAT DO YOU THINK JOHN?" **_Sherlock practically barked in to the phone.

"_Well….." John busted out laughing hysterically._

"_**John…stop..JOHN..JOHN!"**_

"_Sherlock…why are you being so defensive for?"_

"_**I am not JOHN!"**_

"_So can Molly hear you shouting throughout her whole flat?"_

"_**Oh god….." **_Sherlock breathlessly muttered.

"So you adore Mo-" *Click* Sherlock caused the conversation to stop abruptly and shoved his phone back into his pocket. *Bzzt Bzzt* _Ughh John just shut up. _He took out his phone once again and viewed John's text.

'_You got it really bad Sherlock…haven't ya?' _Sherlock was getting quite irked about this whole matter. John just wouldn't let go on this. _But did she hear all of this? I have to know..and resolve all of this. _Sherlock scanned the room for ideas. _I've got it… _

Sherlock got up and started walking to the door *Bummp Bummp Bummp Bummp* _Now my heart is acting up…is that even necessary?! Maybe John is right… _"Hmph no…I shall see about that" Sherlock murmured quietly to himself. He finally reached the door and opened it. He braced himself and started to march towards Molly's bedroom door. _Here it goes._

'


	4. Chapter 4 Can He Tell Her

Chapter 4

Can He Tell Her…

Sherlock faced Molly's bedroom door and raised his hand cautiously to knock. '_**Ok…I can do this…why the hell am I trembling?!' ***_Knock Knock_*****_

"Yes?"

"Um Molly…"

"Come in Sherlock….its ok" Molly said calmly.

Sherlock opened the door and saw that Molly was in her pajamas. She wore a long sleeved buttoned up mint shirt that exposed her left shoulder, probably for being worn a lot, with white plaid pajama shorts. Sherlock stood there in astonishment of how he never noticed how quite adorable she was.

'_Why is he staring at me so intently? Ugh I probably look like a mess. He's probably noticing each flaw on me' __**'She looks so delicate…possibly John is right….I find Molly..-'**_

"Err..Sherlock what do you need?" Molly said breaking the unpleasant silence.

Sherlock focused out of his gaze and shook his head. "Oh…uh..sorry..I came to ask you..umm..ehh" Sherlock started to get fidgety and couldn't get the words out right.

"Ask me….?" Molly said curiously.

"Ask you if you hear-HAVE any extra blanket..yes blankets!" Sherlock grinned stiffly trying to cover the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh yes of course I do!" Molly exclaimed cheerfully "I'll bring some to your bedroom, you can go and make yourself comfortable! Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Molly, uh maybe just a cup I suppose?"

"Certainly!" Molly said with a beaming smile. She happily strolled past Sherlock to the kitchen. Sherlock smiled to himself as he watched her busily scurry around the kitchen to just make him some tea. He went to the guestroom and sat in an armchair pondering how he should bring up the matter to Molly if she actually heard the idiotic conversation. _**'Hmmm…maybe John could give me some advice…ugh I'm never going to hear the end of this if I ask him..' **_

'_John.. –SH' *SEND*_

_*Bzzzt Bzzzt*_

'_So are you going to tell Molly?'_

'_**Ughhh…'**_

'_What do you mean? –SH'_

'_Sherlock…come on you know what I mean…I'm not stupid'_

'_John…I don't know how to handle this.. -SH'_

'…'

'_John? –SH'_

'_YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO __HANDLE __THIS?! The great detective Sherlock Holmes?'_

'_John you know how I am with such petty emotions…but this…it's different –SH'_

'_Different? I never thought she mattered to you that much.'_

'_John…she always mattered…she still matters a great deal to me..-SH'_

'_So do you suppose…you love her?'_

'_**Love…Do I love Molly…why haven't I put any forethought…Molly Hooper…my Molly…' **_Sherlock sat there and reread the words over and over.

'_Sherlock..you should tell her'_

'_John…I never had to deal with this before…how should I do-'_

*Knock Knock* "Sherlock my hands are kinda full, could you open the door please?"

Sherlock shoved his phone in his pocket and opened the door. Molly had two cups of tea in her hands and handed one to Sherlock smugly. Sherlock took the tea and sat back down in the armchair. He took a whiff of the tea and closed his eyes. _**'Mint..'**_

Molly took a seat across from Sherlock and watched him start to sip his tea. She was pleased of the sight she saw in front of her. "Is it ok?"

"Of course I'm ok…haha why wouldn't I be ok? Did you notice? I'm fine! Completely fine!" Sherlock rambled out.

"Uh…I meant the tea.."

"Oh.." Sherlock's face began to get hot and tried to keep calm. _**'Blushing? Maybe she will think it's just from drinking the hot tea?...highly doubt it'**_

'Is he blushing..?' "Umm…Sherlock?"

"Yes." Sherlock diverted his eyes to his tea and started to sip it rapidly. _**'This has to stop…I just have to say it..'**_

"Molly..I-"

"OHHH! I forgot to get you blankets! Be right back!" Molly said anxiously _'I feel so panicky…is he trying to say…what I think he's trying to say?...Nooo…Molly don't put fantasies in your head! Haha Silly head.'_

'_**I can do this…I can tell her…when she gets back I'll just say it…just like that…can I?'**_

Molly came back with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Sherlock got up and took the blankets from her and put it on the bed. "Thank you Molly, I won't be cold now!" Sherlock laughed nervously.

"Do you need anything else…more pillows?...more tea?...really anything?"

"No, thank you Molly I'm truly fine" _**'Come on tell her…'**_

"Well ok…I guess..umm goodnight then' Molly somberly said. She turned towards the door and started to leave the room.

"Goodnight Molly.."

Sherlock stood there and started to feel stiff watching her. _**'I can't do this…I just can't…' **_

"Yes I can.." Sherlock whispered. He advanced towards Molly before she could reach the door knob and spun her around to face him holding her tightly. Molly's eyes grew wide and peered into Sherlock's icy blue eyes. Her heart started to beat rapidly. Their faces were inches apart. "Molly…" Sherlock breathed out heavily.

"Y-yes…?" Molly whispered faintly.


	5. Chapter 5 Just Say It

**Hey everybody! Hope you've liked this wacky story Anyways I was listening to a song when I wrote this chapter…and I think if you listen to it while you read it…it will be PERFECTOOO! **

"_All of Me" By: John Legend & Lindsey Stirling_

_Chapter 5_

_Just Say It_

Sherlock leaned in closer to Molly. "Molly…you make me utterly mad. I can't contain my inner desire for you. I take a long glimpse at you and I can barely convey the fairness I see before me. What I am trying to confess to you…Molly..my exquisite Molly…I..I **Say it…come on… **I…-"

Molly cut his words and passionately driven her lips to his. Sherlock was stunned by the impact and returned her kiss intensely. Molly rushed her fingers through his curly raven hair. Sherlock raised her up against the door as their embrace started to intensify. They both started to lean backward into their steamy kisses towards the bed. They tumbled onto the bed and continued their intense make out. "Molly…" Sherlock gasped out. "Mmm?" She pulled from him and started to undo her buttoned shirt.

Sherlock placed his hand on her almost exposed chest. "No Molly…no.."

Molly stopped and peered down at Sherlock surprisingly.

"I can't do that to you Molly…not you…I care for you too much to ever…It's just…I….I-" _**I love you..why is it so hard to say it…**_

Molly got off of Sherlock and laid herself next to him. "I love you too.." _You just became more beautiful to me…Sherlock…my beautiful dark prince.._

Sherlock wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled against his chest. "You don't have to say it Sherlock…" Molly said soothingly

"But I want to…because I do…" Sherlock expressed.

Molly looked up and studied his face. "It seems that you feel frightened to say it Sherlock.."

"I don't understand…" Sherlock dejectedly said.

"Sherlock can I ask you something?"

"Of course..anything."

"Have you told anyone you loved them before?"

'…_**.Love…is a weak emotion that I never gave foresight to..so I never gave it a chance…such a fool I am'**_

"No…Molly…never" Sherlock voice cracked.

"Then you tell me you love me when you're sure and ready. Ok?" Molly said sternly

"Molly…but I do.."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just I don't want to lose you.."

"Sherlock you're not going to lose me….I wouldn't let that happen..how would you lose me?" Molly said fervently.

"I want to give you all I am…but letting you in..into my dark, cold world…might push you away from me…I can't do that…I don't want to taint you Molly…my pure..pure Molly…if I lose you because of me…I would never forgive myself…and I will just end up alone…missing you..Molly you just don't get it.."

Molly sat up and immediately Sherlock did too. "Look at me…Sherlock..Look..at Me.." Molly intertwined her fingers into his. "I will never leave you….no matter how you might push me away..I will always come back…without a doubt..I know things might seem scary but there are things that we take risks for..and right now…this is a big risk…letting someone in…I understand…don't ever tell me I don't. If you can't say "I love you" yet…then fine…I will wait for you…no matter how long it shall take…"

"Molly…I messed up.."

"Huh?"

"Why haven't I seen you.."

"What? Seen me? You ha-"

"No Molly..I never seen the "you" that I see right now…why were you so hidden away from me for so long…I've been completely blind…." Molly laid back down and Sherlock followed.

"Well you're not blind now.." Molly leaned in and kissed Sherlock lightly on his cheek.

"Molly…was it rough for you?

"Rough? What do you mean?"

"You watching me…liking me…me not showing any desire towards you.."

"I suppose…but I just didn't matter as much I guess." Molly drowsily said

"You do matter….you always did matter…you mattered the day I needed you most…I would have not have been able to do anything without you….but even after all that you still matter…Molly Hooper…You matter to me..more than anything..."

"…"

"Molly?" Molly was fast asleep in Sherlock's arms lightly breathing.

"I'm in love with you Molly Hooper…" Sherlock whispered faintly and closed his eyes knowing he will have to tell her those simple yet challenging three words another day.

**Ermahgerd….this is probably the mushiest thing I ever typed in the history of mushhhh! LOL :D I hope you peeps enjoyed it…should I continue the story…? Cause im having second thoughts . It's up to you mates! C: **


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Thoughts and Bliss

Chapter 5

Dark Thoughts and Bliss

"I can't do this! Don't touch me! Just-" Molly choked on her words and tears started to fill in her eyes.

"Molly…no…I didn't mean to..please…" Sherlock pleaded insistently. He reached out to her yearningly.

She avoided him and backed up shooting him a hostile glare. "Why…just…WHY?! I hate you…I HATE YOU!" Molly screeched. She immediately turned around and rushed out of the room.

Sherlock heard the front door slam and stood there knowing she won't be coming back.

"_**I knew this would happen…but why…my Molly…I can't do this…I need her…I need her…I-"**_

Sherlock fell to his knees and banged his fists to the floor screaming in agony.

"MOLLY!" Sherlock cried out. "Molly….molly..molly..I'm so sorry" Sherlock whimpered.

*Bzzt Bzzt*

Sherlock shot up quickly and rushed to his phone on the lampstand. _**"Molly?"**_

"To bad…To bad…she was a delightful girl…wasn't she Sherlock? I'll have a talk with her.."

His phone plummeted to the ground. Sherlock remained motionless. The number was anonymous. Sherlock charged to the front door. _**"Moriarty.." **_

He violently rattled the door knob and it wouldn't budge. Sherlock rammed his body against the door multiple times but the door would not open. Sherlock cursed in frustration. _**"The windows!"**_ Sherlock sprinted to each window in the flat but they were all jammed.

He backed up, took in a deep breath, and darted straight towards the window. The impact of his body shattered the glass. He was then dwindling down into a dark abyss.

Sherlock opened his eyes. He shot up and viewed his surroundings. Molly was lying next to him in bed sleeping soundly. _**"It was just a horrid dream.."**_ He gazed at Molly sleeping peacefully and leaned down and sweetly caressed her cheek. _**"Molly…I can't lose you…" **_

*Bzzt Bzzt* Sherlock froze and slowly reached for his phone from his pocket.

"_Sherlock are you up? How did everything go? Anyways we have a case. Come ASAP"_

"_**Just John…"**_

"_Ok I'll be there soon –SH" Sherlock checked the time is was 8:24 am_

Sherlock got out of bed and tidily tucked the blankets back on Molly. He stared at her once again admiring her. She was glistening radiantly from the beaming sunlight. Sherlock quietly walked out and shut the door. He briskly walked to the bathroom to freshing up. _**"Lets see how beastly I look.."**_

Sherlock observed the face he saw in the mirror. He was smiling more than usual. He splashed water in his face and wiped his face with a towel and looked in the mirror again. "I can't stop bloody smiling.."

Sherlock opened the bathroom cabinet and reached for a comb. "Ugh.." The comb slipped from his hands and fell on the floor. He reached down and picked it up.

"I didn't hear you wake up."

*BANG* "Oww!" Sherlock hit his head on the edge of the counter. He swiftly got up and rubbed his head.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't know I was gonna scare yah!" Molly laughed

"You didn't…I was just startled.." Sherlock denied

"Sureee…anyways you want some breakfast?" Molly said cheerfully

"I can't…I have a case.."

"Oh.." Molly said dejectedly

"Come with me.."

"…Really?" Molly said surprised

"Yes. I want you with me…don't want ya wondering around. I'm not daft…some bloke might fancy you…no need for that..you're coming with me Molly" Sherlock explained.

Molly smirked. "Whose going to fancy me?"

"No one..not when I'm around" Sherlock grabbed her playfully and peered down into her warm eyes.

"You're such a looney Sherlock!" Molly chuckled

"Possibly.." Sherlock leaned down and gently kissed her.

*Bzzt Bzzt* Sherlock grunted and took his phone from his pocket.

"_Sherlock….we don't have all day…" _

"Well lets got then!" Molly grabbed Sherlock's hand and rushed to the door.

Sherlock halted and Molly jolted backwards falling into Sherlock's arms. She looked up.

"You need to get changed at least silly girl" Sherlock snickered

"Awwh well…I could just go like this!" Molly beamed

" . No! Off you go!" Sherlock gently picked her up bridal style to her bedroom.

"Let me down! You can't make me!" Molly giggled

"Hmmm….let's see about that.."

After fooling around Sherlock and Molly took a cab to 221B Street. The walked up the stairs hand in and smiling like a couple of kids. John rammed the door open. "SHERLCOK I HAVE BEEN BLOODY WAI-oh…" John stared at their joined hands then looked at Sherlock and then Molly and took in the view he was witnessing.

"Hi John" Sherlock and Molly said instantaneously.

"So John what's this case?" Sherlock smiled while looking at Molly then back to John.

"Uh…ahem…yeah.."

"Well on with it then!"

"….Y-you and Molly are together now?" John said surprised

"….Yes…now the case John?"

"Really together?"

"For the goodness sake John..YES YES! Now the case! No more buggering questions!"

"Did you…last night-"

"John…we can talk about this later..lets solve this case..okay?" Molly said sternly yet kindly.

"Ok..Ok…"John walked to his chair and sat.

"How did you do that?" Sherlock curiously asked

"Did what?"

"Shut him up"

"I'm still here you know!" John exclaimed

Sherlock gave John an icy glare. "What?!" John shouted

"Lets just begin, shall we? Sherlock said. He sat down in his chair and watched Molly lounge on the couch.

John took out his phone to text Mary.

"Mary…Sherlock and Molly is a go"

"Okay I'm on my way hun!"

**Ermahgerd so I'm sorry this chapter took a while for me write. . It's just I feel like a crappy writer…ugh but I don't know…I'm trying to do my best…I hope you liked the story so far! Sherlolly FOREVER! :33**


	7. Chapter 7 Conniving A Bit

Chapter 7

Conniving A Bit

"So John what's the case..is there even one?" Sherlock asked inquiringly.

"Oh..of course..yes..there is..there is don't worry.." John said anxiously.

Sherlock leaned in and examined John's face. John moved his face away from Sherlock's. "What?"

"John…what are you hiding?"

"Hiding!? What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything! Why would you think that?" John blurted out apprehensively. Sherlock raised his eyebrows curiously

"I beg to differ John…what is it..what are you concealing from me..hmm?"

"Uh…Ma-"

"SHERLOCK!" Mrs. Hudson blurted out while standing in the doorway. "You came back!" Mr. Hudson screamed with excitement rushing towards Sherlock. "Would you like some tea and biscuits?"

"No thank you Mrs. Hudson"

"How about you John?"

"Umm I'm fine thank you…had a big breakfast today."

"Awwh marriage life is treating you good isn't it?" Mrs. Hudson warmly smiled. "Oh! Who shall this be?" Mrs. Hudson turned to Molly who was sitting quietly on the couch. "I didn't even see you! How rude I must be! Who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Molly. Molly Hooper. I've came here a few times before."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry! I probably did see you but I forget a lot..silly old me! Would you like some tea and biscuits though…no one around here hardly eats…if you know what I mean?"

Molly giggled. "I think tea and biscuits would be wonderful."

"I'll go start the kettle then! You are very pretty young lady! I bet the bloke that will found you will be fortunate. You seem so charming! OH WAIT! John! Is the lady you told me about?!" She looked at Molly then at Sherlock and beamed from ear to ear. "This is just so SPLENDID!"

"You told Mrs. Hudson…?" Sherlock questioned.

"Well…yes..why not?"

"Anyone else?" Sherlock glared in annoyance.

"Uhhhh…."

"Hellooo everyone!" Mary walked in all cheery. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing at all!" Sherlock sarcastically said.

"Of course..you told Mary.." Sherlock whispered to John.

"Indeed I did! How could I not?!"

"Why hello Molly! How are you?" Mary grinned and sat on the couch with Molly.

"Oh I'm quite fine..thank you! And you?

"I'm good…soooo what brings you here?"

"Sherlock wanted me here with him…f-for the case." _ Why am I getting all nervous talking about Sherlock? For gods sakes! I should be confident!_

"Ooo I see…so you really like him hmm?"

"W-what? …erm yes…I do" Molly reverted her eyes. _Could she tell? Gosh..I'm so see through…_

"Awwh that's sweet hun. So did you tell him yet?"

"Uh…"

Sherlock looked at the two women chatting away. _**What is Mary up to? In fact what are both the Watson's up to? Hmmm…**_

"There's no case.."

"Huh? What…there is…" John said with surprise in his eyes.

"John just stop…there isn't. What are you and Mary trying to do? Hmm?"

"John! Molly and I are going to go out for a bit! See you later." Mary winked.

Sherlock stared at Molly walking out the door. Sherlock hurried to the stairway before she left. "Molly..?" Sherlock said with a slight bit of concern. Molly turned and peered up at Sherlock at the tops of the stairs.

"Don't worry..I'll be fine..nothing to worry about!"

Sherlock swiftly went down the stairs and grabbed Molly into an embrace. He whispered into her ear "I know you will…I'll miss you" He kissed her head and broke off the hug. "I'll miss you too" Molly said sweetly. She turned and walked outside to Mary's car. Sherlock stood and watched until the car was out of sight.

"Soooo you really love her huh?"

Sherlock jumped.

"Oh..I didn't know I was going to startle you." John busted out laughing.

"John…shut up.."

"Yeesh Sherlock…you really have your guard down because of her….must be serious huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock kept his gaze at where the car disappeared.

"You've been acting strange lately..I mean you are strange at times…but this is a different strange."

"Strange?"

"You're not acting like yourself Sherlock!"

"That's bollocks John…"

"Sherlock…I'm serious..it's not bad…I just think your oblivious..and that's so unlike you.."

"I really don't know what you're trying to say John…but anyways…what are you and Mary up to?

"Nothing."

"Now that's a lie."

"Sherlock lets go catch a bite I'm starving!" John strolled off.

"You didn't tell Mycroft..right?"

"Come on!"

"RIGHT?!" Sherlock started jogging up to John. "John?!"


	8. Chapter 8 Peculiar Conditions

Chapter 8

Peculiar Conditions

Dark gray clouds started to cover the skies of London. Mary was driving to who knows where with Molly still wondering what was going on, but her mind was quite distracted at the moment.

'_I'll miss you…' ugh…why does it feel so grim away from him…_

"It seems that it might rain huh?" Mary said to break the silence. She looked at Molly who was gazing out the window. _Hmm I suppose she didn't hear me…hah poor girl seems so absorbed in her thoughts.._

"Molly?"

Molly snapped out of her trance and turned to Mary. "I'm so sorry Mary! I-I just seem a bit sidetracked right now…what did you say?"

"Aww its ok…you can't stop thinking of him hmm?

_Is it that noticeable? Can everybody see right through me? Ugh I feel so hopeless.. _

*Sigh* "I guess I'm pretty love sick.."

"Well I think I've got the cure for love sickness!"

Molly grinned. "You sure about that….I've got this pretty bad".

"Oooh trust me!" Mary winked.

*Grrrrr* Molly quickly covered her stomach and slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"I think your stomach is telling me you need some food first!" Mary chuckled.

"I think I wouldn't mind that."

Mary drove up and parked near a café called "Cool Beans".

As they walked into the café the aroma of coffee was in the air. "Hmmm" Molly took in the scents.

After Mary and Molly ordered they sat at a quaint table outside taking in the sight of the Thames River while sipping their coffee.

*Meowww Meooow* "Oh I'm sorry..aha that's my phone" Molly nervously giggled while rummaging through her purse.

Mary smiled. "Is that your cat?"

"Yeah..my little Toby." Molly thought of her furry feline probably lying lazily on her bed. She finally pulled out her phone and viewed her text.

'Molly...how are you? –SH'

'I'm fine (: how are you Sherlock? –M+T'

'John got us lost…and who is T? –SH'

'LOST?! And that's Toby –M+T'

'Toby…what about me? John thought this pub was around Lancaster Street…but I suppose not…he's being such a twit.. –SH'

'Well at least get something to eat…you'll probably find something eventually ;) –M+T+S

'Yeah..I'm not that hungry though…I rather be with you right now…why is Toby in the middle? –SH'

'You should really eat! :3 I wish I was with you too…and Toby is my baby –M+T+S'

'What am I then? –SH'

'Really? –M+T+S'

'Mhmm –SH'

'Jealous –M+T'

'Oh yes I am –SH'

Molly laughed a bit too loudly and covered her mouth and saw that Mary was staring.

"Sherlock?" Mary smirked.

"Yes..he's just being silly." Molly beamed.

"Silly?"

Mary and Molly beheld a tall well-dressed man that was standing in front of their table.

"Hello Mycroft." Mary said.

"Mary..and this must be…Molly I presume?"

"Err yes..I am and you are?"

"Mycroft Holmes."

"Oh your Sherlock's br-"

"Yes brother…older brother.." Mycroft grabbed a seat and placed it at their table and sat down. "You're not what I would have imagined…" Mycroft bluntly said.

"What?" Molly said astonished

"No need to be rude." Mary glared at Mycroft.

"I'm only being fairly honest…sorry.." Mycroft stated. "Just don't understand his tastes…" He faintly whispered.

"Anyways, what brings you here?" Mary questioned.

Mycroft eyebrows rose. "Hm..just strolling around…why? Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"No. Just fine…Molly?" _Why can't he just bugger off…._

"I-I'm fine…it would be great to get to know Sherlock's brother." Molly supposed.

"Actually I want to know more about you…." _What is so extraordinary about this woman that could catch my brother's eye….? Ugh…sometimes I don't understand.._

"Oh…what would you like to know?" Molly grew wide-eyed.

Mycroft clasped his hands together and closed his eyes as if he was in deep thought. His eyes slowly opened and he stared at Molly intently. "Everything.."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Aren't you hungry?" John questioned.

Sherlock was gazing up at the dark clouds covering over the sky. _**Molly why must you feel so far away…I feel so miserable…I need you..here**_

"Sherlock?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Sherlock looked at his plate and up at John. "Hmm..oh..you can have it John I don't have quite an appetite right now."

"Are you sure? Alright then!" John grabbed Sherlock's plate and was about to dig in but a look of concern filled up his face and examined his dear friend who seemed to be in a gloomy trance.

"Sherlock I solved the case."

"What?" Sherlock said startled.

"The case has been solved."

"I heard you…but I thought this so called case was just a sham?"

"Not at all…"

"Then what was it even about?!" Sherlock said impatiently.

"You."

"Me? I don't understand John? Explain.."

"I wanted to actually see if you were serious about Molly…"

"….what..why would you think I wasn't?!" Sherlock sharply answered.

"Well…you used her to you advantage many times Sherlock…but I see now…"

"See what?"

"That you truthfully care deeply for her.."

"Of course I DO! How could I NOT?!" Sherlock started to shout.

"I've just never seen you have such intense feelings for someone..even to the point of changing your mood.."

"John…stop.."

"It's just written all over your face how glum you are just being away from her…you must really lo-"

Sherlock banged his fists fiercely against the table"…John what is the point of bringing all these petty emotions up…this is just meaningless!" Sherlock rose up and started to storm off in annoyance.

John quickly stood up and shouted "Just say it Sherlock…you love her more than you can possibly comprehend!"

Sherlock stiffened. _**I do…and it scares me….Molly how did you tangle your hands into my pitiless heart…**_ Sherlock turned around and faced John with his head down. "You don't even know John…" Sherlock expressed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Hmm…well I suppose it time for me to take my leave. The rain is coming soon...don't want to get caught in it." Mycroft declared. "It was nice to get to know my brother's…erm..*cough*…girlfriend.." Mycroft forced a slight smile.

"Oh it was nice to meet you to!" Molly smiled warmly. "I would love to see you again." _Oh my…I thought he would never stop asking so many questions…it almost felt as if I was being interrogated. I barely got to know anything about him.._

"Goodbye Mycroft." Mary said. _Ugh….I was going to believe we were going to be here all day…thank goodness for this weather…_

Raindrops slowly started to hit the ground. "Hmm I guess he was right.." Molly said.

Mary and Molly started rushing to the car before the rain turned into a downpour. Mary unlocked the car and Molly jumped in.

Mary stood outside and surveyed her surrounding and got in the car.

"Is there something wrong Mary?" Molly asked curiously.

"Hmm…everything is fine...just had this weird feeling.."

"Oh…what is it?"

"Don't really know…it's ok..probably just me…don't worry about it."

Mary started the car and drove off heading to her next destination.

"Where are we going now?"

"You shall see soon!"

After so many twists and turns Mary parked her car near a mall strip full of stores.

"So where which store would you like to go to?" Mary said.

"Hmm…can we go to _Knightley's_…I've been in need for a dress…."

"Is that so? Off to _Knightley's_ then! I'll grab my umbrella."

Molly and Mary ventured into the dress store and tried on many frilly and fitted dresses till they were exhausted.

"I still can't find a dress I actually want…ugh.." Molly grumbled.

"Hmm..what color are you looking for?"

"A nice dark blue formal dress.

"Let me search a bit while you take a rest love!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Mary happily wandered off into the jungle of dresses.

_Mary is such a sweet person. Lucky chap John is. I wonder how Sherlock and John are doing. Oh! I forgot to respond to Sherlock's text. _Molly went through her back and took out her phone.

'Sherlock…im sorry –S+M' _He's probably busy anyways….the case must be going well.._

*Meeeoooww Meeeooow* _..or they solved the case already.._

'For what? No need for such. –SH'

'Well I'm responding pretty late to your text –S+M'

'It's ok Molly…by the way…I like that signature now –SH'

' :D I knew you would! So is the case solved yet –S+M?'

'Yes. What are you doing now? –SH'

'I'm at _Knightley's_ searching around.. :P –S+M'

'Oh…are you being secretive with me? –SH'

'*wink wink* maybeeee ;D -S+M'

'Hmm I see…well be safe ok..I have to go..John thinks I'm listening to him.. –SH'

'c: be good Sherlock ok! See you soon love –S+M'

'I'll try Bye (: –SH'

"Molllllyyyy!" Mary shrieked with excitement. Molly peered up and saw a dazzling dark blue chiffon dress in Mary's hands. The top of the dress was short sleeved and was made of dark see-through tulle connecting to the heart shaped bust assorted with tiny black beading that became more closely packed around the lower bust turning into a V-shape. The bottom of the dress was flowy and had tiny bead accents. Molly squealed with joy.

"You want to try it on?" Mary said enthusiastically.

"YES!" Molly screamed with delight.

Soon after Molly tried the gown on she bought it in an instance. Molly was so thrilled she was about to jump up in down in excitement. They left _Knightley's_ and started heading down through the maze of stores.

"Where to now?" Molly beamed.

"I think we need to get pampered. What do you say?"

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Mary and Molly finally left the Hair/Nail salon and headed for the car. "I guess we should meet up with the boys…hopefully they didn't get into any trouble!" Mary said.

"I can't wait to show Sherlock this dress I bought!"

"I bet he'll love it hun. How about we get ourselves all dolled up and meet the boys at _Bisou Noir_?"

"Ooo that sounds lovely!"

Mary unlocked the car and Molly hopped in. Suddenly a cold chill went down Mary's spine. She looked around in caution. _Why do I feel as if…never mind it's just my head imagining things…_

"Mary you can drop me off and I can catch a cab home! No need for you to drive me all day."

"Nonsense Molly! Just type your home address in my GPS and we'll be off!"

"You're too kind Mary..thank you!" Molly started typing in her address.

"No problem Molly…anytime!" *Ding Ding* **Turn left on Stamford Street** (GPS)

Molly placed her head against the window and watched the rain fall heavily through the car window. _It's starting to be quite a downfall…rain is so soothing though… _Molly started to doze off and was soon asleep.

_Ugh why did it have to rain so much..at least the road is clear..no one seems to drive on this road anyways..Molly seems wore out…I hope this all goes well…hopefully Joh-_

_*CRASSSSH* _Mary's body jerked violently frontward. She was forced back against the seat from the protection of her seatbelt. She grabbed on to the stirring wheel to keep control of the car. She started to spin out of control and hurtled into a nearby ditch. She turned to Molly who was now awake and was shaking in shock. Mary laid her hand on Molly's shoulder. "Molly..are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine…I think I just got a couple bruises…but I'm not hurt..are you alright?"

"Fine..just fine…I'm going to get out to see how bad the damage is…ok you stay here."

Mary opened her door and got out. Immediately rain soaked her body. She walked to the front of the car and there were no damages. Mary started walking towards the rear of the car. She saw that the back of her car was caved in _..Bollocks! they sure did hit me pretty bad…_ Then she noticed a black car parked to the side with its front crushed. _…They probably hit us…I should go see if their ok.._ Mary started to jog up to the black car but the door of the car swung open and a grubby-looking man came out of the car and Mary halted. "Hi! Are you alright sir?" No response. He started limping closer to her. "Um are you ok?" The man's face started to cringe and held his side. "Sir, I think you should go to the hospital! I'll go call." Mary went back to her car and grabbed her phone from her purse. *Click Click* Mary froze. She felt something pressed against her head. Molly screamed. It was a gun. "Don't call" muttered the grubby man. "Ok..ok.."Mary dropped the phone back into her purse.

"Stand up."

Mary raised her hands up and backed away from the car. "Give me your phones." He said as pointed his gun at Molly. She reached for her phone and Mary's and shook frantically while giving them to the man.

"What do you want?" Mary questioned.

"Which one of ya is Molly?" the man growled.

"W-why?" Molly said horrified.

"Get out."

Molly slowly opened the door and walked over to Mary as the man pointed his gun in her direction.

"Now I'm not gonna ask ya again..which one of ye is Molly?" Mary and Molly looked at each other and faced the man with no answer.

"Sod it! If you won't tell me I'll just shoot ye both! I really don't care." The man barked. "Ok..fine. Have it your way." *Click Click*

"NO! I'm Molly! Just spare my friend!" Molly wept.

"No..Molly I can't let you do that!" Mary shouted.

"JUST SHUT UP!" ***BANG BANG***

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"**MOLLY..NOOO!" –Sherlock**

"**Oi Oi Oi! SHUT YOUR TRAP! -_-" – Me **

"**But…Molly ;-;" –Sherlock**

"**Shhhhh….v_v" –Me**

"**Will I ever see her again?! ..D':" –Sherlock**

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh….no spoilers! T_T" –Me **

**"How could you be so crueeell! *Bawls on the floor*" –Sherlock**

"**Yeeshh… ._." -Me**

**Ok Ok Ok! I know this is the crappiest way to end this chapter but…o_o I needed to stop it somewhere! v_v I promise I'll update soon. I had the case of the writer's block…so sorry for the EVER SO LONG wait *-* BUT now I have ideas flowing all up in this crazy head of mine! WOOHOO! Pfffhhh +_+ leave some juicy reviews if you may! Ta Ta mates! c;**


End file.
